


[Podfic of] a lack of pretense

by exmanhater



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: He leans into her hand, and murmurs, “So you found me. Thought you would.”Phyrne’s throat is too tight for her to speak at first, but she eventually manages to smile. “Yes. Of course I did.”





	[Podfic of] a lack of pretense

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a lack of pretense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844746) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 

**Download**: [MP3](http://bit.ly/2kUFGVh) [4.7 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length**: 09:49 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
